


Open Doors

by facarous



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facarous/pseuds/facarous
Summary: Pareciera que el destino gusta de hacer coincidir a Jurina y Rena entre puertas. Cuándo la confianza se rompa, las puertas se mantendrán abiertas o se cerrarán para siempre?WMatsui AU 3-part fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

Rena Matsui tenía planes para aquella calurosa tarde de jueves, como, por ejemplo, llegar a su apartamento, darse una muy merecida ducha y probar una nueva marca de bebida gaseosa con sabor a melón pan que había descubierto algunos días atrás. También deseaba poder ver la repetición del episodio de su serie de anime favorita, mientras comía un poco de palomitas de maíz bajas en calorías.

Esos eran sus planes y ansiaba poder llevarlos a cabo – sobre todo la ducha – pero tal parecía que hoy no sería el día en que pudiera probar esa nueva bebida. Frente a ella, se encontraba una chica de posiblemente veinte años tapando la salida de su diminuta oficina. Cabellos castaños y revueltos, ojos oscuros y determinados, respiración agitada y labios ligeramente abiertos; le impedían salir por esa puerta y dar por terminada su jornada laboral.

Había llegado como un tifón. De manera ruidosa y abriendo la puerta de golpe, asustándola y haciéndola brincar en su lugar.

“Lamento decirle que el horario de entrevista ha terminado.” Dijo Rena, suponiendo que la chica estaba ahí por el anuncio en el periódico sobre contratación de nuevo personal en la cadena de supermercados para la cual ella trabajaba. El anuncio publicado en los periódicos estipulaba que los candidatos debían de entregar su solicitud de empleo, currículo y presentar una pequeña entrevista, en horario entre 9:00 A.M. y 4:00 P.M.

“No.” La chica respondió de inmediato.

“¿Disculpe?” Rena preguntó perpleja. El pensamiento de llamar al guardia de seguridad cruzando rápidamente por su cabeza. “Le pediré que me permita salir. Puede regresar mañana.”

“No entiende, necesito el trabajo,” sus manos se dirigieron frenéticamente hacia su cabello y trató de acomodarlo sin mucho existo. Su imagen personal no hablaba muy bien de ella y mucho menos el hecho de estar bloqueando la salida de la persona que tenía poder sobre su futuro cercano. “Disculpe llegar tarde, pero no conozco Tokio y me he perdido en la estación del metro. Yo necesito este trabajo, si no llego hoy con una copia del contrato seré echada de mi apartamento.”

Rena suspiró. Esto debía ser algún tipo de broma, esta chica no podía simplemente llegar tarde, impedirle salir y después relatarle una triste historia.

“Aparentemente no tiene experiencia previa en cuanto a entrevistas de trabajo. No funcionan así. Ahora, espero que me permita salir de aquí sin necesidad de llamar a seguridad.”

“¡No!” Aquello pareció alterar a la joven. “Por favor, le aseguro que soy la persona que están buscando.”

“Definitivamente no alguien impuntual, que no sabe seguir órdenes.” Rena levantó ambas cejas y acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro derecho. Estaba enfundada en su traje corporativo y solo deseaba poder quitarse ese absurdamente oscuro saco y poder darse una ducha.

“De acuerdo, empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Jurina Matsui, tengo diecinueve años y busco empleo en cualquier puesto que tengan disponible.” Dio una profunda reverencia hacia Rena, quien parpadeo sorprendida ante la casualidad en los apellidos.

La chica, Matsui Jurina, se mantuvo con la cabeza hacia abajo, sus cabellos castaños ocultando su rostro al igual que la vergüenza que sentía por encontrarse en tal situación. Rogaba que pudiera convencer de algún modo a aquella mujer. Esta era su última oportunidad, ya había fallado en siete entrevistas en los últimos cuatro días y su casero no estaba feliz por la falta de pago.

“¿En cualquier puesto? No solo está mostrando su impuntualidad e insubordinación, también me muestra una alarmante falta de objetivos. Entenderá que no puedo contratar a alguien con ese perfil en nuestra empresa, Matsui-san.”

Jurina enderezo su postura, observando a la mujer de largos cabellos castaños sujetos en una media cola, labios rojos, ojos oscuros y aretes discretos. Observando su vestimenta impecable, se dio cuenta que también estaba fallando en algo tan básico como su atuendo. No asistes a una entrevista de trabajo con pantalones negros, zapatillas deportivas y una simple blusa blanca con estampados de colores; sin embargo, era la ropa en la que mejores condiciones permanecía y no poseía dinero para poder comprar algo adecuado.

“Por favor, haré lo que usted quiera.”

“Lo siento, Matsui-san. Le deseo buena suerte en su próximo intento.” No fue necesario que Rena pidiera una vez más que se moviera y la dejara salir, la chica dio un paso atrás y cedió en todo intento.

 

* * *

 

Uno podría decir que las puertas tenían algo que ver con estos encuentros.

Un día después de tan curioso evento, Rena estaba saliendo del konbini con una bolsa en cada mano, cuando alguien chocó con ella haciendo que su carga se estrellara en el suelo y el casillero de huevos se volviera una mezcla de amarillo y pedazos de cascara. Levantó la mirada, dispuesta a exigir una disculpa al causante de aquella catástrofe, pero su rostro pronto se contorsionó en incredulidad cuando se encontró con la mirada asustada de la culpable.

“Esto debe de ser una broma,” Rena se llevó su mano libre a la frente. “Impuntualidad, incapacidad de seguir ordenes, falta de mestas y ahora, falta de atención hacia lo que la rodea y daño a terceros. Matsui-san, definitivamente no es una fuerte candidata.” Normalmente no sería tan cruel en sus palabras, pero Rena había perdido su rutina de ayer por culpa de esta chica y ahora, también la cena de hoy. Se sentía molesta. Para ella la rutina era importante y el simple hecho de no poder cumplir con su agenda, le resultaba estresante.

“L-Lo siento… yo… discúlpeme, ¡Se lo repondré en cuanto pueda!” Jurina se acercó a la bolsa caída y trató de rescatar alguno de los productos que había ahí además de los huevos. Sin embargo, sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban en la tarea. Rena suspiró ante el desastre andante que representaba esa chica. Su ropa seguía siendo la misma del día anterior.

“No hay nada que hacer y estamos estorbando la entrada.” Rena levantó la bolsa y procedió a escanear el lugar en busca de lugar para poner la basura.

“Disculpe, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.” Jurina hizo varias reverencias seguidas.

“Eso es bastante obvio…” pensaba agregar algo más, pero entonces notó algo extraño en la blusa de la chica. El cuello parecía algo maltratado y la tela estirada, perdiendo su forma redonda. Frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta. “¿Qué le pasó a su ropa?” Jurina siguió la dirección de la mirada de Rena, notando el cuello de su blusa.

“Tuve algunos problemas ayer.” Respondió de manera queda. Rena arqueó una ceja.

“Hoy no volvió a la entrevista.”

“Ayer fue más que claro que no me contrataría.”

“Con la persistencia que parecía tener, temí por un momento que entrara por mi puerta.”  Jurina sonrió incomoda ante las palabras, bajando la mirada de inmediato.

“Ayer me encontraba desesperada. No pude encontrar un empleo después de todo y el tiempo se me había terminado.” Rena no podía apartar la vista de la ropa de la chica, por alguna razón se sentía incomoda ante ese cuello deformado. Analizó un momento las palabras de Jurina, recordando que ayer había dicho algo sobre necesitar una copia de contrato de empleo. “Me disculpo por la mala impresión que debió tener de mí y le prometo que algún día le repondré su compra.”

Jurina hizo nuevamente una reverencia y dando por terminado tal encuentro se dispuso a marchar. Rena, por su parte, se mantuvo con los pies pegados en su sitio. Observó hasta que la silueta de la chica salió de su vista, sintiendo aquella extraña incomodidad en su pecho. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió que era mejor pedir algo para cenar, sus ganas de cocinar se habían visto saboteadas luego de perder los huevos.  Levantó su muñeca izquierda para poder observar su reloj, eran las 21 horas, su restaurant de curry favorito aún permanecía abierto.

 

* * *

 

La tercera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron fue casi doce horas después y para entonces, Rena comenzó a preguntarse cuales eran las probabilidades de encontrarse con una persona tantas veces en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio.

Otra puerta. La entrada principal de una plaza comercial donde Rena solía ir de vez en vez. Había una librería en el tercer piso que siempre valía la pena visitar.

Cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron, Rena se encontró a sí misma de frente a Jurina. La chica llevaba la misma ropa con la que recordaba haberla visto los días anteriores. Ambas se observaron en silencio, antes de que Jurina bajara la mirada y se disculpara por interponerse en su paso.

Mucho tiempo después, Rena aun se preguntaría a sí misma que fue lo que la empujó a reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo. Estiró su brazo derecho y sin que ambas lo esperaran, detuvo a la chica que solo había alcanzado a dar un par de pasos.

“Matsui-san, ¿Ha desayunado?” La pregunta se encontró con un silencio de algunos segundos. Tal vez porque ambas estaban demasiado sorprendidas. Una por preguntar, la otra por no saber cómo responder. “Hay un café muy agradable en el segundo piso.”

Jurina no tuvo tiempo de responder. Fue prácticamente arrastrada hacia el elevador y lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse como pagaría ese desayuno.

“Matsui Rena.”

“¿Eh?” La joven salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la mujer hablar.

“Mi nombre es Matsui Rena, tengo veinticinco años y cómo sabrás, pertenezco al departamento de recursos humanos de la compañía Yokado,” volteó hacia la chica y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa divertida por la cara desubicada de la misma. “Solo una simple presentación.” Miró hacia la puerta del elevador que se abría para dejarlas subir.

“Nos apellidamos igual,” fue lo único que Jurina consiguió articular.

“Sí, algo muy peculiar.”

“No deseo ser mal educada…” Rena no la dejo terminar.

“Yo invito.”

La puerta del elevador se abrió de nuevo, esta vez para darles acceso a la segunda planta. Posiblemente ese fue el momento en el que todo realmente comenzó. Aquella mañana Rena había de nuevo cambiado sus planes para el día y Jurina simplemente se había dejado arrastrar por la situación.

Fue un desayuno estilo oriental, así que para cuando los huevos con tocino llegaron a la mesa, Rena ya había aprendido que Jurina era originaria de Nagoya – al igual que ella – y que se encontraba en Tokio intentando entrar a la universidad. Había salido de su casa convencida de que aquello era lo que deseaba a pesar de que su madre no compartía su optimismo y deseaba que regresara a casa a la brevedad. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían funcionado como se suponía que lo harían. Había fallado el examen y gastado el dinero de sus ahorros, pero se negaba a regresar a casa derrotada y teniendo que admitir que tal vez su madre tenía razón.

Su casero había tolerado el atraso de un mes de pago, pero pronto estuvo dispuesto a correrla del lugar, así que después de mucho rogar, Jurina lo había convencido de darle cinco días para encontrar un empleo que le permitiera pagar la renta. Sus planes eran permanecer en Tokio y volver a intentarlo.

“Tu madre debe de estar preocupada, ¿No sería mejor regresar a casa y volver el próximo año?” Rena preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. Habían conseguido dejar la formalidad al hablar luego de descubrir que llamar Matsui-san a la otra era demasiado extraño para ambas.

“No,” dijo Jurina al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. “Mi madre desea otro futuro para mí. Si regreso a casa, no tendré una segunda oportunidad.”

Para el momento en que el mesero asentó los dos platos con panqueques, Rena había descubierto porque Jurina llevaba tres días con el mismo juego de ropa y porque el cuello de su blusa estaba tan maltratado. El casero había cambiado la cerradura de su apartamento y se negó a dejarla al menos sacar sus cosas. Jurina había intentado expresar su inconformidad ante tal injusticia, pero el hombre ya había perdido la paciencia y agarrándola del cuello de su blusa, la había sacado a empujones hacia la calle. Llevaba tres días deambulando por las calles, durmiendo en las bibliotecas en algún rincón discreto y pasando ya dos noches completamente aterrorizada en algún parque. Luego de haber sido corrida de lo que llamaba casa, sin dinero ni pertenencias, sus ánimos habían caído en picada, no obstante, hoy recibió el día deseando encontrar trabajo. Había entrado al baño de la plaza comercial y aseado lo mejor posible dadas las circunstancias.

Para Rena la historia era alarmante, ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaba esta chica en Nagoya como para preferir quedarse en un parque por las noches?

Para Jurina en cambio, el desayuno le sirvió para aprender que Rena era la menor de dos hermanos y que acababa de egresar de la universidad. Este era su primer trabajo y deseaba poder ascender dentro de la empresa. Sus padres aun vivían en Nagoya, su hermano había conseguido en buen trabajo en el aeropuerto internacional de Kansai y estaba próximo a casarse. Ambas abrieron los ojos con asombro cuando descubrieron que sus casas no estaban demasiado apartadas la una de la otra. Un simple barrio de distancia.

“Escucha…” Rena suspiró, pensando por quinta vez lo que estaba a punto de decir. “Puedo ayudarte a conseguir un trabajo en uno de los supermercados, pero será un puesto bajo. Están buscando personal en la bodega. Tendrías que llegar a las cinco de la mañana todos los días para recibir productos.” Revolvió su café con la cuchara luego de haber agregado un poco de azúcar. “También creo que podemos hacer algo para recuperar tus cosas.” Levantó la mirada de su taza ante el prolongado silencio que estaba obteniendo de su interlocutora.

“¿Hablas en serio?” Jurina tenía los ojos bien abiertos y Rena podía distinguir pequeñas pistas de lágrimas. “Estaría en deuda contigo toda mi vida… no hay forma de que yo pueda reponer…”

“Sí la hay,” Rena habló un poco más firme de lo que esperaba. “Haz un buen trabajo. Si eres un buen elemento, habrá valido la pena romper las reglas de la empresa sobre relacionarse con los empleados.” Jurina asintió sin dudarlo.

 

* * *

_\- Cuatro meses después -_

Rena dio un brinco cuando el timbre de su apartamento se impuso por sobre el sonido de la televisión que dejaba ver las noticias de la tarde. Con su corazón ligeramente acelerado debido a la anticipación, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el familiar rostro de Jurina del otro lado.

La chica vestía aun el uniforme de la empresa: overol gris con camisa azul marino y el logotipo de la cadena de supermercados bordado en hilo naranja. En sus manos llevaba dos cajas de cartón medianas firmemente sujetas. La mayor se apresuró a apartarse de la puerta para que la menor pudiera entrar.

“¿De verdad son todas tus cosas?” Rena preguntó asombrada. Ella había deseado contratar a un servicio de mudanzas, pero Jurina insistió en que sus pertenencias fácilmente podían ser transportadas en el metro.

“Sí. Salí de casa con muy pocas cosas.” Jurina le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa insegura. “Rena-chan, aun puedes cambiar de opinión y prometo que no me molestaré.”

“Deja de decir cosas sin sentido.” Rena negó con la cabeza. “Ahora entra, vamos a acomodar todo.”

Jurina llevaba ya cuatro meses trabajando en una de las sucursales de Shibuya y su relación con la Matsui mayor había evolucionado de una manera que ninguna de las dos imaginó la primera vez que se vieron a la cara. Habían logrado congeniar de buena manera y ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra. Podían platicar por horas sin parar o simplemente dar un paseo por el parque sin tener que intercambiar demasiadas palabras. A pesar de ni siguiera laborar en el mismo lugar, habían aprendido a ingeniárselas para poder verse al menos dos veces por semana.

Fue Rena quien había invitado a Jurina a compartir el apartamento. La menor no tendría que preocuparse así por la renta y podría ahorrar el dinero para poder pagar los cursos especializados para ingreso a la universidad, que la misma Rena había tomado años atrás. Jurina se había negado rotundamente. No deseaba que se llegara a pensar que se estaba aprovechando de la mayor, sin embargo, terminó cediendo luego de largas charlas al respecto.

La idea había surgido cierta tarde, en la que Rena – a pesar de no ser su responsabilidad – había tenido que llevar a la sucursal de Shibuya algunos documentos. Sabía que para cuando regresara a su oficina la hora del almuerzo ya habría acabado, así que simplemente tomó su bento y lo llevó entre sus cosas.

Era la primera vez que llegaba a dicha sucursal desde que Jurina se había integrado al equipo de trabajo y admitía que tenía curiosidad por ver como se desenvolvía la chica.

Tal y como era de esperarse, no la vio en la tienda. El personal del área de almacén siempre estaba en la parte trasera de la tienda, donde todos los productos eran resguardados y surtidos a las estanterías dependiendo de su demanda. Así que Jurina, debía de estar atrás, contando cajas, estibándolas y guardando los productos con especial cuidado de no maltratarlos.  Resignada a no ver a la chica, salió de la pequeña oficina administrativa y comenzó a pensar donde almorzar. El área de comedor destinada para el personal era la opción más obvia, y aunque Rena solía sentirse incomoda rodeada de gente que no conocía, las posibilidades de encontrar a Jurina eran significativas.

El nivel de decepción cuando no vio a la chica en el lugar fue grande, más grande de lo que ella misma esperaba. Decidió sentarse en una mesa al final, junto a un rincón y donde podría comer sin sentir tantas miradas.

“¿Rena-chan?,” levantó rápidamente la mirada cuando aquella voz conocida la llamo. Un par de ojos castaños le devolvían perplejos la mirada. Asintió no deseando llamar demasiado la atención y sonrió hacia la chica que a pasos apresurados se dirigía a su mesa, “¿Puedo acompañarte, Rena-chan?” Jurina sonrió de manera amplia y Rena se encontró a sí misma imitando con entusiasmo el gesto.

“Adelante, estaba por empezar a comer…” Rena levantó una ceja cuando prestó atención a la bolsa de plástico que Jurina sostenía en su mano izquierda.

“Tu bento se ve muy apetitoso,” dijo la menor, refiriéndose a la pequeña caja morada que llevaba en su interior omelette, arroz y verduras al vapor.

“No soy experta cocinando, pero al menos tengo un par de guisos que tienen buen sabor,” comentó Rena a modo de broma. “¿Ese es tu almuerzo?” La mayor frunció ligeramente el ceño sin que la otra lo notara.

“Sí,” Jurina dio una mordida a uno de los onigiris con singular ánimo “hoy no alcancé el baguette relleno de curry. Es muy popular y se agota rápido. Hace dos días me sentí mal por comprar el ultimo, aparentemente dejé a la abuela del apartamento cinco sin su merienda.”

“Jurina, ¿Cuántos días a la semana comes baguette de curry?” Rena intentó sonar lo más desinteresada posible.

“Si pudiera todos los días.” La chica rió de buena gana antes de dar un trago a su jugo. Rena masticó lentamente su bocado de omelette, analizando la información que estaba recibiendo.

“Entiendo. Cocinar debe de ser algo complicado tomando en cuenta tu horario de trabajo y tus horas de estudio.” No obtuvo una respuesta a su comentario, Jurina solo sonrió antes de abrir el segundo onigiri.

“¿Qué tipo de comida es tu favorita?” La menor preguntó con interés, desviando el carril de pensamientos de Rena. “Veo que tienes bastantes vegetales ahí.”

“No soy muy afecta a la carne, hay algo en su textura que no me agrada del todo. Sin embargo, puedo comerla de vez en cuando.” De pronto el recuerdo de su madre llenó la cabeza de Rena, solían tener pequeñas discusiones cuando ella era menor y dejaba los filetes de carne de res intactos en su plato.

“Supongo entonces, que esos dos guisos no llevan carne, ¿Podrías poner al menos un poco para mí cuando me invites a comer?” Los ojos de Jurina brillaron divertidos.

“¿Eh? ¿Es eso un intento de comer gratis, Matsui-san?” Rena no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir el juego.

“No puedes culparme,” Jurina rió “la comida de Rena-chan tiene buena pinta.”

“No es por alardear, pero el cereal con leche es mi especialidad,” imposible para Rena no sentirse contagiada por el humor ligero de la menor.

“¿Es ese el segundo guiso? ¿Cereal con leche? He escuchado que es algo complicado de preparar.” Ambas rieron. Rena de pronto parecía haber olvidado que se encontraban rodeados de otras personas y que tal vez estaban llamando la atención con sus risas.

“Solo lo preparo cuando tengo visitas importantes, pero no te preocupes, te dejaré probar al menos el omelette,” tomó un pedazo con los palillos y lo ofreció a la menor, quien sin pensarlo aceptó el bocado.  

Ambas se congelaron.

Se miraron en silencio, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Aquel gesto era algo que solo las parejas de enamorados o las colegialas hacían. Rena sintió el calor subir por su rostro y concentrarse en sus mejillas. Jurina sintió la extrema necesidad de disculparse, no sin antes, hacerle saber a la mayor que, en efecto, el omelette tenía muy buen sabor.

Terminaron aquel almuerzo sintiéndose de pronto muy conscientes de sus palabras y acciones, tratando de no incomodar a la otra, sin embargo, Rena ahora tenía una idea firmemente plantada en su cabeza: Jurina no podía seguir comiendo comida de supermercado. El tiempo, la convivencia y la comodidad natural que sentía al estar junto a la menor, harían que esa idea evolucionara hasta proponerle compartir apartamento.

Después de aquello, solo bastó atreverse a explorar un poco más a fondo y dejar al mismo tiempo caer las barreras, para que Jurina descubriera que detrás de aquel semblante estricto, solemne y duro, que Rena siempre parecía portar cuando se encontraba en el trabajo, había una joven tratando de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Alguien que poseía un sentido del humor algo extraño y que encontraba divertidas ciertas cosas que no todos entenderían; que poseía una puntualidad increíble y un sentido del deber que reyaba en la obsesión. También era una persona que gustaba de los silencios, de esos silencios que, a pesar de todo, suelen decir mucho de ella: si algo le gustaba o disgustaba, si se encontraba preocupada o simplemente disfrutando de una taza de té. También descubrió que no había nada que la hiciera enojar tanto como alterar la rutina de su día, así como tampoco había algo que la alegrara tanto como observar durante horas una figura a escala de los trenes nacionales.

Para Rena, el descubrimiento de Jurina fue algo más complejo. Por la superficie, era una chica bastante franca, no era necesario escarbar demasiado para encontrarte con alguien alegre, decidida, espontanea y apasionada. Jurina siempre trataba de mantenerse optimista, aunque en ocasiones no podía evitar sentirse deprimida. Odiaba despertarse temprano y encontrarse cara a cara con una cucaracha era el fin del universo conocido. Era trabajadora y dedicada. No tardó en tener buena fama en su área de trabajo. Sin embargo, había un gran espacio en blanco al cual Rena parecía no poder acceder: su antigua vida en Nagoya y cualquier tema relacionado a la familia. Tratar de tocar el tema no era buena idea, la menor solía cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y un humor sombrío parecía instalarse en ella.  Era como si Jurina se encerrara en un lugar de su mente que era inaccesible para la mayor y, por tanto, Rena trataba de no insistir demasiado.

Aquella situación provocaba cierto malestar en Rena. No podía evitar sentir que Jurina no estaba siendo del todo sincera con ella, y eso le causaba una afección que no lograba comprender del todo.

Luego de algunas semanas viviendo juntas, Rena descubrió otro detalle. Algo que estaba comenzando a resultarle irritante: el celular de Jurina. Era común escucharlo sonar por las noches, o vibrar contra los muebles, lo curioso era, que Jurina jamás parecía prestar atención al aparato.

“¿No piensas contestar?” Preguntó un día mientras veían televisión y el celular de Jurina comenzó a sonar contra la mesa ratonera.

“No es nada importante,” respondió la chica de manera desinteresada al tiempo que se llevaba una papa frita a la boca.

Ese día, quien fuera que estuviera llamando parecía tener una firme convicción de contactar con su compañera de apartamento. Normalmente el celular de la chica solo sonaba por la noche un par de veces y desistía.

Al principio, Jurina tenía activado el tono de llamada, una melodía pegajosa de cierto grupo Idol famoso por sus funciones en Akihabara; pero después de dos llamadas más, la chica no dudo en silenciar el aparato, sin embargo, las llamadas continuaron y aunque la melodía ya no interrumpía el programa que estaban viendo, para Rena resultaba imposible concentrarse.

“Jurina, si no fuera importante, ¿No crees que ya hubieran dejado de llamar?” Aunque el tono de voz sonaba relajado, la verdad era que Rena estaba empezando a irritarse. “¿No sería prudente contestar y decir que no deseas que te molesten?” No obtuvo una respuesta directa. Jurina simplemente se levantó de su sitio en el sofá, agarró su celular y sin decir palabra camino hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta y aventó el dispositivo hacia lo que Rena supuso que era su cama; cerró la puerta y regresó a su lugar sin mayor ceremonia.

“Asunto resuelto.” Jurina sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia el televisor.

Rena no pudo disfrutar del resto de su día. Aquel comportamiento le había resultado ofensivo y únicamente había disparado aún más su curiosidad. Su relación con la chica parecía estar estancada en algún punto que no lograba determinar. Al principio todo había sido bueno y Jurina fue un aire que refrescó su hogar, llenando las tardes de risas y las noches de platicas antes de dormir; ahora, el humor de la menor parecía estarse deteriorando, la sentía tensa la mayor parte del tiempo y aquel celular, parecía ser el detonante de todo.

Así que, cierto día, cuando Jurina se encontraba tomando una ducha y ella preparando la cena, le fue imposible no dirigirse al celular que había empezado a vibrar sobre la mesa. Fue solo una ojeada, pero suficiente para que con ayuda de su rápido cerebro y excelente memoria se aprendiera el número.

No fue fácil. Rena analizó la situación durante días. El conflicto en su mente era lo suficientemente grande como para distraerla incluso en el trabajo y en más de una ocasión había descuidado sus responsabilidades.  Tenía el número, lo había escrito en su agenda sin que Jurina lo viera y lo había repasado tantas veces que se lo sabía de memoria.

Una parte de su mente le decía que debía de llamar a ese número, mientras que otra parte le decía que era un atropello total a la privacidad de su amiga. Algo que sería imperdonable. Después de todo, Jurina no estaba obligada a compartir con ella todo. Había cosas dentro de la psique de las personas que les causaban daño y que nadie deseaba compartir, porque compartir era recordar y recordar era volver a ser herido.

Rena comprendía que era inapropiado y que no poseía poder alguno para poder obligar a Jurina a hablar, ni siguiera porque considerara a la chica una amiga.

Aquello no la llevaría a nada, así que, por un momento descartó la idea, sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaba si la familia de su amiga de verdad la estaba buscando? ¿Qué pasaba si sus padres estaban preocupados? Rena no sabía nada del pasado de Jurina y la chica se negaba a hablar, ¿Qué pasaba si en realidad quien mentía era Jurina? ¿Y qué si estaba la policía buscándola luego de una denuncia de desaparición? Su amiga aun era menor de edad.

Esperó su hora de almuerzo. Ese día Jurina tenía turno doble, así que no comerían juntas como habían empezado hacer desde hacía unas semanas. Con nerviosismo digitó los números y esperó mientras su llamada era respondida.

“¿Hola?” Era la voz de una mujer y Rena no sabía que era lo que se suponía que debía de decir. “¿Hola?”

“Sí, disculpe, ¿Es usted familiar de Matsui Jurina?” Del otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio de algunos segundos.

“Sí, soy su madre, ¿Con quién hablo? ¿Sabe algo de ella? ¿Está bien?” Ante cada pregunta, el tono de voz de la mujer se fue descomponiendo. La preocupación era tangible. “Por favor, no responde a mis llamadas. Por favor.”

 

* * *

 

_\- Dos meses después -_

Jurina había estado experimentando ciertas cosas que no lograba comprender. Había desarrollado un extraño gusto por observar a Rena todas las mañanas mientras la mayor preparaba el desayuno. También había notado que el color de los ojos de Rena, tenían un pequeño matiz mucho más claro que el castaño y que solo era distinguible cuando el sol los iluminaba de frente. Además, su risa era muy particular y tremendamente contagiosa.

La menor se había descubierto a sí misma pensando sobre ella la mayor parte del tiempo – sobre todo cuando no estaba juntas – y esperaba con ansias el momento en que el reloj marcara su hora de salida para poder verla en el apartamento que ahora llamaba casa.

Una risa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

“¿Soñando despierta de nuevo, Jurina-chan?” Miyasawa Sae, la encargada del departamento de almacén, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. “Escucha, no sé quién sea esa persona, pero si te tiene con esa cara, deberías de pensar en hacer algo al respecto.”

“¿Algo?” Jurina negó con la cabeza riendo, “Sae-san, no sé de qué está hablando.”

“Arregla eso o la próxima vez que te encuentre soñando despierta en lugar de hacer el inventario, juro que tendrás que escucharme.” Sae se alejó mientras apuntaba algunas cosas en su bitácora, pero no sin antes añadir, “¡El amor puede ser la peor de las enfermedades!”

Amor.

Jurina nunca se había detenido a pensar en ese tipo de cosas. El amor no era algo que le preocupara demasiado, aunque era cierto que desde que se encontraba en el instituto descubrió su afinidad hacia las mujeres. En Nagoya había tenido solo una novia, pero las cosas no duraron demasiado y desde que en su mente había llegado la resolución de entrar a la universidad en Tokio, toda su atención se concentró en los estudios.  Quería llegar alto, quería ser tan prominente que su padre no tendría más opción que reconocer su existencia y, sin embargo, había fallado en su primer intento.

Amor.

Rena le había ayudado de una manera en que nadie nunca había hecho. Tal vez su primer encuentro no fue muy afortunado, pero ahora tenía un lugar donde dormir, comida, trabajo y el próximo mes comenzaría los cursos para entrar a la universidad. Ante todo, Jurina estaba empezando a sospechar que, en lugar de amor, lo que estaba sintiendo, era admiración y un profundo agradecimiento.

Bien, en señal de agradecimiento, sería buena idea llevar algún presente a casa. Algo simple, no demasiado elaborado, después de todo, aun faltaba para el cumpleaños de la chica mayor y sería muy extraño llegar con algún regalo en sus manos. Recordó la nueva pastelería que habían abierto cerca de la estación del metro, comprar algún pastel con el pretexto de probar el nuevo sitio, parecía una buena excusa.

Para cuando llegó al apartamento que compartía con Rena, en sus manos había una pequeña caja rosada con dos pedazos de pastel de fresas y de verdad deseaba poder probarlo. Como era de esperarse, Rena ya había llegado al lugar desde unas horas antes y se encontraba preparando el almuerzo. Jurina entró a la cocina, dejando la caja sobre la mesa y observó la espalda de la chica mayor, mientras esta se mantenía concentrada cortando algunas zanahorias.

“Rena-chan, hoy tenemos postre especial,” dijo en tono alegre.

“Oh…” la mayor la miró sorprendida y sonrió, pero Jurina frunció el ceño de inmediato. Algo no estaba bien. Había cierto nerviosismo en la mirada de su amiga.

“¿Pasa algo?” Preguntó con verdadero interés.

Rena se dio media vuelta para regresar a las zanahorias. Las cortó apresuradamente y las metió a la cacerola junto a ella. “Es probable que tengamos una visita especial en los próximos días.”

“¿Eh? ¿Algún compañero de trabajo?” Jurina de pronto sintió una punzada de incomodidad ante la idea de que Rena estuviera frecuentando a algún colega.

“No, no la conozco. Únicamente hemos hablado por teléfono.” Rena reconoció evitando la mirada de Jurina en todo momento. “Jurina, ¿podrías sentarte un momento? Necesito decirte algo.”

“Rena-chan, estás comenzando a asustarme.” La menor contestó en tono ligero, tratando de calmar la extraña sensación que estaba formándose en su pecho.

“He estado en contacto con tu madre desde hace unos meses.” Un silencio pesado se estableció en la cocina. El ánimo alegre con el que Jurina había entrado, desapareció de inmediato.

Rena y la señora Matsui habían estado hablando por teléfono desde hacía ya dos meses. Al principio, la mujer deseaba encontrarse con su hija lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, Rena la había convencido de esperar un poco, temía que la reacción de Jurina no fuera la adecuada, pero en realidad, sabía que solo estaba aplazando el confrontamiento y que mientras más se tardaran en resolver las cosas, el conflicto sería mayor.

“N-No entiendo,” la menor la miraba atónita. “¿Cómo la conociste?”

“Yo…” Rena dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se enfrentó a la mirada que tanto había estado evitando. “Yo le he llamado por teléfono.”

“Pero… ¿Cómo obtuviste su número?” Jurina estaba sintiendo un vacío en la boca del estómago, un sabor amargo en la boca y el desconcierto total que viene cuando te enteras de noticias nada gratas, “¿Cómo…?”

“Debo confesar algo que no me hace sentir orgullosa. Debo ofrecer una profunda disculpa. Jurina, mi preocupación hacia ti siempre ha sido sincera.” Rena jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, tomó aire y lo retuvo sabiendo que lo que venía no sería fácil. En realidad, hubiera preferido no tener que enfrentarse con esta situación, pero la señora Matsui se encontraba presionando para ir a su casa y poder hablar con su hija.

Rena sabía, era consciente desde el momento en que agarró su celular y marcó el tan afamado número, que la familia de Jurina la querría de vuelta. Era completamente entendible que luego de meses sin noticias de la menor, no se conformarían con un “ _se encuentra bien_ ” del otro lado de la línea telefónica. Y de nueva cuenta se encontraba en conflicto: una parte de ella quería que Jurina arreglara las cosas con sus padres, pero, por otro lado, no deseaba perder contacto con la chica. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su compañía.

Sin embargo, ya no podía posponer aquello. Reconocía que ella misma lo había provocado al momento de marcar aquel número.

Soltó el aire que tenía retenido y dijo con voz firme:

“Vi el número telefónico cierto día que dejaste tú teléfono descuidado. Ella estuvo marcando de manera insistente.”

“¿Es algún tipo de broma?” Jurina soltó una risa nerviosa. Nada de lo que estaba escuchando tenía sentido para ella.

“No, no lo es.” Posiblemente Rena esperaba algún tipo de reacción más exacerbada, pero la chica enfrente suyo solo le devolvía la mirada de manera ausente, como si su cabeza aun no hubiera entendido lo que le acaban de decir.

El sol entraba por la pequeña ventana, la cacerola yacía a un lado de la estufa con zanahorias, cebolla y un poco de agua, el cuchillo descansaba cerca del fregadero, la caja rosada con los dos pedazos de pastel se mantenía inalterada sobre la mesa y Jurina se permanecía con la mirada perdida hacia algún lugar detrás de Rena, quien observaba toda la escena expectante.

“Necesitas hablar con tu madre,” dijo Rena luego de encontrar valor para terminar de explicar las cosas. “Desea venir a verte la próxima semana.” Sus ojos se encontraron y entonces Rena supo que no había forma de que pudiera hacer algo. Jurina no vería a su madre, mucho menos hablaría con ella.

“Es por eso por lo que no me había llamado en tanto tiempo, ¿cierto?” El tono de Jurina era irónico, pero Rena no se dejaba burlar por aquello. La chica estaba herida. “Tus informes debían de ser muy buenos para que ella no necesitara seguir insistiendo.”

“No, no es lo que estás pensando.” Rena se apresuró a decir.

“¿Qué parte no lo es? ¿El hecho de que revisaras mis cosas sin mi permiso, que contactaras con mi madre a mis espaldas o que la tengas tan informada de mis movimientos que ha desistido de hostigarme con sus llamadas diarias?” La menor se levantó de la sencilla silla de madera en la que se había mantenido sentada todo el tiempo, “¿Fue por esto por lo que me pediste vivir contigo? ¿Algún tipo de vigilancia sobre la desamparada chica?”

“No, nada es como estás diciendo.” Rena dio un paso hacia el frente, pero conteniéndose de avanzar más allá al comprender que su proximidad no sería bien recibida. “Nunca hablas de tu familia, nunca respondes ese teléfono, estás sola en este lugar, ¡Aun eres menor de edad, Jurina! Necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando y tú nunca quisiste hablar de ello.”

“Bueno, ahora no hay necesidad de hablar sobre ello.” Jurina dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, y aunque Rena escuchó la puerta de la habitación de la chica abrirse y fue testigo de como salía minutos después con una mochila en mano; sus pies fueron incapaces de moverse de su sitio y hacer algo antes de que la puerta principal se cerrara con un ruido sordo.


	2. Chapter 2

La ligera brisa de la noche entraba por la pequeña ventana del apartamento de Miyazawa Sae. En realidad, más que un apartamento, no era otra cosa que un pequeño cuarto que formaba parte de un muy viejo edificio departamental. Esa habitación cumplía con las funciones de comedor, sala y dormitorio; el baño era compartido por todos los inquilinos y se encontraba en la planta baja. No era el mejor lugar para vivir, pero Sae estaba agradecida de tenerlo.

La chica de oscuros cabellos cortos y ojos castaños tenía un peculiar encanto que limitaba con lo varonil. En más de una ocasión ha sido confundida con un chico y aunque al principio le causaba un poco de conflicto, con los años fue aprendiendo que era parte de su naturaleza. Con esa aceptación, muchas cosas mejoraron y como consecuencia, con veinticinco años cumplidos disfrutaba de una vida sencilla, pacifica y ánimo alegre.

Ese mismo ánimo alegre y enérgico, estaba pasando por un fuerte conflicto en aquel momento gracias a la que se había convertido en su compañera de habitación temporal desde ayer: Matsui Jurina.

Había conocido a la chica en el supermercado. Jurina era nueva y se encontraba trabajando en el almacén, en donde ella era la jefa de departamento. Sae no tenía queja de su desarrollo en el trabajo. Era puntual, responsable y con muy buena actitud. Pronto ganó la confianza de todo el personal y su ánimo ligero combinaba con todos. Por eso no lo pensó dos veces cuando la chica tocó a su puerta pidiendo asilo por unos días.

Sae asentó su taza de arroz sobre la mesa luego de haber dado dos bocados y suspiró. Su vista fija en la chica al frente suyo, quien parecía tener la mente en algún lugar muy distante.

“Jurina, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no se resolverá si no actúas,” le dijo Sae a la menor.

La chica tenía un humor lúgubre. Había asistido al trabajo con normalidad, pero su productividad había bajado. Nada grave aún, pero lo suficiente para que todos notaran que algo no parecía estar bien con ella. Errores muy básicos y que podrían atribuirse a un principiante y no a alguien que ya llevaba cierto tiempo en el almacén se fueron repitiendo a lo largo de estos cuatro días.

“No tengo problema en que te quedes el tiempo que sea necesario, pero definitivamente tienes que resolver lo que sea que te esta molestando.” Frunció un poco el ceño ante la idea de que alguien estuviera causándole dolor a la menor.

“Gracias…” Jurina sonrió un poco. Su mente regresando a la habitación en donde se encontraba. “Pero… no sé por dónde empezar.”

“Por el principio, ¿Tal vez?” Sae sonrió, tratando de poner algo de humor. Jurina solo suspiró.

 

* * *

 

Jurina tenía cinco años la primera vez que conoció a su padre. Es un recuerdo borroso en su mente. Recuerda haber estado con su madre en un parque y también recuerda ver a este hombre que parecía muy alto e imponente.

La segunda vez fue unos días antes de cumplir nueve años. No hubo algún tipo de felicitación y aquel hombre tampoco se vio muy entusiasmado ante su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños. Jurina sabía por boca de su madre que su padre era un hombre muy ocupado. Alguien importante y esa era la razón de su ausencia.

Jurina había pasado la totalidad de su vida sin su padre. No era más que una figura distante y extraña. Sin embargo, como todo infante, deseaba poder estar con él. Escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de los paseos en el parque, las vacaciones y los cumpleaños. Incluso en los días en lo que había reuniones en la escuela, los padres eran una figura presente. Excepto el suyo.  

Quería ver a su padre. Deseaba poder contarle que era muy buena jugando basquetbol, pero que odiaba historia. También quería decirle que había ganado un concurso en el festival escolar de escribir canciones. Jurina admitía para sí misma, que su madre debió de sufrir bastante gracias a sus pedidos de llamarlo por teléfono.

Conforme los años fueron pasando, dentro de ella comenzaron a surgir ciertos pensamientos nada agradables. Tal vez su padre no estaba con ellas por su culpa. Era posible que, de alguna manera, ella no fuera de su agrado y el hecho de que llevara el apellido materno en lugar del paterno, no hacía mas que consolidar esos pensamientos.

Cuando tenía trece años, decidió hacer algo al respecto. Investigó la dirección del trabajo de su padre. Así que, saliendo de clases tomó el metro hacia la zona empresarial de Nagoya.

Cuando estuvo de pie frente al edificio de diez pisos, su resolución flaqueó por un momento. Desde cualquier punto de vista, era de mala educación llegar sin cita previa, pero era su padre y deseaba verlo. Sin embargo, no fue necesario entrar por aquellas puertas automáticas. Justo cuando se encontraba acercándose, su padre salió acompañado de algunos otros hombres trajeados y un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad.

“¡Padre!” Se acercó a paso veloz. Feliz de no haber tenido que buscar demasiado. “¡Padre!” Ante el segundo llamado el hombre se detuvo y miró hacia ella. Dijo algo a sus acompañantes los cuales subieron a un vehículo negro que llegaba a punto junto a ellos.

En tres zancadas el hombre y ya se encontraba frente a una nerviosa Jurina, que no sabía por donde comenzar, cuando quiso abrir la boca de nuevo para saludarlo, sintió un fuerte y repentino escozor en su mejilla izquierda.

“No quiero volver a verte aquí. Si tu madre quiere su dinero, lo tendrá en dos días. Como siempre.”

Esa noche su madre recibió una llamada telefónica y al día siguiente una visita por parte de uno de los abogados de la familia Takizaki recordándole su posición y el acuerdo estipulado desde que Takizaki Hiroshi se había enterado de la existencia de su hija.  

“Nunca te conté como conocí a tu padre, ¿Cierto?” dijo su madre cuando entró a su habitación. Jurina no había salido de su cuarto desde la noche anterior. Cuando Matsui Yumiko vio a su hija entrando a la casa con premura y tapándose la boca, supo que algo estaba mal. Aunque nunca imaginó la naturaleza del daño. “Yo trabajaba medio tiempo en un café del centro. Tu padre acudía ahí todas las tardes.”

La chica, quien se encontraba acostada en su cama dándole la espalda a su madre, se llevó las temblorosas manos a la boca, tratando de evitar que saliera algún lamentable sollozo. Por años había deseado tanto escuchar aquella historia y ahora lo único que quería era que su madre dejara de hablar.

“Siempre estaba bien vestido, sin embargo, creía que se debía a algún trabajo de oficina. Lejos estaba de imaginar que pertenecía a una de las familias más influyentes de la ciudad.” Jurina sintió el colchón de su cama ceder ante un nuevo peso y pronto sus cabellos eran acariciados lentamente por su madre. “Él me invito a salir. Debo decir que no lo podía creer. Era un chico tan apuesto y yo una simple mesera… Salimos varias veces, durante casi un año.

Era muy ingenua. A pesar de que me dijo su apellido, no lo conecté con las empresas que dirige su tío. Tampoco me molestó que nunca me presentara a su familia ni que nunca me hubiera pedido que fuera su novia.” La voz de su madre sonaba distante, pero cargada de una pesada melancolía. “Terminamos sin que él me diera mayor explicación. Eso fue antes de que me enterara que venías en camino. Sinceramente no planeaba informarle sobre ti, pero tu abuela me convenció de que no podía privarlo de ser padre.”

“¿Qué pasó después?” preguntó Jurina con voz entrecortada. El llanto que no había parado desde que se encerrara en su habitación, la había enronquecido. Su madre guardó silencio por un momento y ella se arrepintió de haber preguntado, ya que no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

“Fue tu abuela la que descubrió donde vivía. Mi madre en ocasiones logra sorprenderme.” El tono sonó afable, pero Jurina sabía que no era un tema fácil. Durante muchos años, su madre se había negado a hablar de ello. “Así fue como descubrimos que estaba casado.”

Jurina se encogió sobre sí misma por instinto. Como si eso le fuera a ayudar a disminuir el dolor emocional que estaba sintiendo.

Su padre siempre había sido una figura distante, si embargo, lo amaba. Su poco conocimiento sobre él la había orillado a idealizarlo. En su mente, su padre era un hombre ocupado e importante, pero que trabaja duro para poder darle a ella y su madre una buena vida. Deseaba poder ser igual de exitosa cuando creciera.

Aquel día, había descubierto que ambas – ella y su madre – no representaban más que una firma en un cheque mensual.

“No pude explicar nada. Su tío nos firmó un cheque y nos pidió nunca más molestarlos. Desde eso, los cheques siempre llegaron puntuales a nuestra casa y por varios años cumplí con la orden de no mostrarme, pero… sabía que algún día me preguntarías por él.” Su madre guardó silencio de nuevo, sin prisa alguna en continuar con aquella charla tan dolorosa.

“Y entonces te pedí verlo…” ¿Cuántos problemas le había causado a su madre? De pronto se sentía más patética e infeliz que nunca en su vida. Trató de controlarse, pero las lágrimas volvieron a caer con fuerza.

“Estabas en tu derecho. Nos contactamos de nuevo con la familia de tu padre. No obtuvimos respuesta y justo cuando estaba pensando la manera de decirte que no podrías verlo, nos llamaron. Él deseaba conocerte.” El tono de su madre era suave y cálido, como si intentara curarla de todo daño.

“Recuerdo muy poco de ese día.” Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo.

“Estabas muy contenta. No dejaste de hablar de eso en semanas.” De pronto las caricias se detuvieron y Jurina pudo escuchar a su madre suspirar. “No sabía cómo decirte todo esto. Siempre me convencía a mí misma de que cuando cumplieras la edad suficiente tendríamos esta plática. Sin embargo, parece ser que lo único que quería era evitar este trago amargo. Discúlpame, hija, todo esto ha sido mi culpa.”

“¡No! ¡No!” Cambió de posición rápidamente en la cama para poder encarar a su madre. “Es mi culpa. No debí de ser egoísta. ¡Te he metido en problemas!” Se sujeto fuertemente a su cintura enterrando su rostro en el regazo de la mujer que había cuidado y educado con tanto esmero.

Los siguientes meses fueron muy difíciles para Jurina. A pesar de querer convencerse a sí misma de que no necesitaba de un padre y que el amor que su madre le tenía era suficiente, el saberse rechazada por su familia paterna la angustiaba. El tren de sus pensamientos tendía a encarrilarse hacia sitios muy oscuros, donde solo había ira, rechazo, decepción e impotencia.

Su humor se volvió taciturno y pasaba demasiadas horas dentro de su cama, sin mayor motivación para algo más que no fuera dormir. Desde aquella época, se encontró incapaz de volver a escribir algo. Pareciera como si su imaginación había sido arrancada de raíz.

Salir de aquello no fue sencillo. Hubo infinidad de peleas con su madre, momentos en los que palabras hirientes salían de su boca para minutos después llorar en el regazo de la mujer pidiendo perdón.

Tenía trece años, una etapa ya demasiado difícil en sí misma. Sin embargo, las cosas mejoraron con apoyo de su familia y algunas visitas con la psicóloga de la escuela. Poco a poco fue aprendiendo a comprender sus emociones, pero nunca pudo conceder el perdón a su padre.

Cuando cumplió los quince años decidió que haría que su padre se arrepintiera de haber desechado tanto a ella como a su madre. Takizaki Hiroshi lamentaría el día en que hizo de menos a Matsui Yumiko. Así que volcó toda su atención en los estudios. Entraría a la Universidad de Tokio, estudiaría economía, se graduaría con honores y entonces, obtendría un buen trabajo en el cual podría escalar hacia lo más alto.

Sin embargo, su madre no parecía compartir la idea. La primera vez que lo habían hablado, Jurina pudo sentir la desaprobación silenciosa.  

“¿Por qué no estudias aquí? En nuestra universidad también hay Economía, si es que de verdad deseas estudiar eso.” Su madre le preguntó una mañana de sábado mientras desayunaban.

“Mamá, ¿Por qué no aprovechar el dinero de ese hombre? La universidad de Tokio es de renombre, al momento de buscar trabajo eso podría ayudarme.” Intentó sonar tranquila. No quería discutir con ella.

“Jurina, ¿sabes que nuestra universidad es casa de premios Nobel?” El tono de su madre era condescendiente y eso solo logró irritarla.

“Al igual que la de Tokio, además de ser casa de primeros ministros. Mamá, deseo ir a Tokio, es algo importante para mí.” El desayuno transcurrió en silencio luego de aquello.

El tema no fue vuelto a tocar si no fue hasta el ultimo año de instituto de Jurina. Matsui Yumiko sabía perfectamente lo que su hija estaba haciendo. Elegir la misma carrea que su padre, pero en una de las universidades con más prestigio y alta demanda del país, solo podía significar una cosa. Jurina se estaba midiendo contra su padre, estaba de algún modo intentando conseguir una revancha contra el hombre que la negó.

“Crees que no puedo lograrlo.” No fue una pregunta. El tono de Jurina fue firme y resentido. Se sentía frustrada por no poder lograr que su madre comprendiera sus motivos.

“Creo que necesitas pensar mejor las cosas.” La mirada angustiada de su madre la hubiera hecho retroceder en otro momento, pero Jurina creía firmemente en que aquel era el mejor camino que pudiera tomar. Y así empezó la primera pelea de muchas.

Jurina comenzó a sentir poco a poco que su casa la asfixiaba. No lograba hacerse entender con su madre y pronto la convivencia dejo de ser natural entre madre e hija. En más de una ocasión de sus labios salieron palabras hirientes y aunque al principio pedía disculpas inmediatamente, con el tiempo su orgullo tomó lo mejor de sí misma.

Estar con su madre se volvió el equivalente a vivir con una desconocida.

Los meses transcurrieron tensos y aunque a Jurina le hubiera gustado salir de su casa de otra manera, terminó empacando en una caja y saliendo durante la noche, cuando su madre aun se encontraba en el trabajo. Llevó sus ahorros de todo un año y decidió que, si su madre no deseaba apoyarla, no le pediría dinero. Sus planes eran simples, presentar el examen, quedarse en Tokio y encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo que le ayudara a cubrir sus gastos.

No sería la primera estudiante que tendría que pagarse sus estudios a base de pequeños trabajos y ahorro inflexible.

Solo dejo una nota y el celular siempre prendido, para que al menos su madre pudiera saber que se encontraba bien. Aunque nunca volvió a hablar con ella, se limitaba a mandar un mensaje diario. Nunca contestó ninguna llamada.

 

* * *

 

 

“Entiendo.” Sae se encontraba observando la espalda de Jurina, quien lavaba los trastes utilizados para la comida. La chica acababa de contarle algo que no le había confiado a nadie desde que llegó a Tokio, ni siguiera con Rena fue capaz de desenterrar sus conflictos internos.

“Todo esto es mi culpa,” la menor suspiró una vez más. “Lo he complicado todo, pero no encontraba la manera de regresar a casa luego de fallar. Discutí tanto con mi madre por esto… y simplemente fallé.”

“Debes hablar con ella. Ser sincera.” Jurina asintió ante lo dicho por Sae. “Con ella y con Rena-san.”

“Rena-chan…” Jurina bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales estaba secando luego de terminar de acomodar los trastes. Sintió una especie de opresión a mitad de la garganta y un picor en los ojos.

Había salido del apartamento de Rena sintiéndose traicionada. Con la cabeza llena de miles de reclamos hacia la mayor y un sabor amargo en la boca. Estaba alterada, todo su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía si era por la furia o por el intenso frío que sentía en el pecho.

Al principio caminó sin un rumbo fijo, tal vez demasiado lento porque dentro suyo, tenía el deseo de ser encontrada por ella. Cosa que no pasó. Así que luego de un tiempo, terminó sentada en un parque pensando en donde dormiría esa noche.

Pensó también en su madre, como lo venía haciendo casi todos los días desde que llegó a Tokio. Pensó en su padre y sintió su sangre hervir. Había llegado a aquella ciudad con un propósito, una meta y deseaba poder cumplirla, pero en algún momento del camino todo se torció y ahora estaba de vuelta en un parque sin saber si podía llegar al día siguiente al trabajo con los ánimos necesarios. Sus ojos se abrieron en realización. Así fue como pensó en Sae.

Después de descubrir la verdad detrás de su padre, Jurina no había dejado que nada la deprimiera. Había logrado salir de su casa sin mirar atrás, consiguió sobreponerse a fracasar en el examen de admisión y estaba segura de que también conseguiría dejar atrás a Rena. Sin embargo, la desazón que estaba sintiendo, era muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes.

“Intenté muchas veces hablar con Rena-chan, pero nunca logré sincerarme. Cada vez que trataba de hablar… Yo sé que debí de hacerlo…” Levantó su mirada hacia Sae, quien no transmitía otra cosa más que empatía.

“Sé que Rena-san es importante para ti, también sé que amas a tu madre. Jurina, no permitas que la sombra de tu padre dicte tu vida.” La mayor se acercó hacia ella y le revolvió el cabello de manera juguetona. “Sé qué harás lo correcto, pero si necesitas algo, aquí estoy.”

“No sé cómo hablar con mi madre,” admitió Jurina sintiendo miedo a ser rechazada, esta vez, por su madre.

“Es fácil,” Sae habló en tono casual. “Te subes al tren hacia Nagoya y llegas a tu casa. Las palabras saldrán de manera natural, si eres sincera contigo misma.”

“¿Y si no me permite regresar a Tokio?” La sola idea hacía que sus entrañas se estremecieran. Sae levantó ambas cejas, prestando atención al rostro contrariado de Jurina. Sonrió cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza y no pudo evitar darle voz.

“¿Tienes miedo de no volver a Tokio por la escuela o por Rena-san?” Tuvo que morderse el interior de sus mejillas para no reírse ante la mirada en el rostro de la chica.

“¡S-Sae! ¡Esto es serio!” Jurina podía sentir el calor subir por su rostro.

“Jurina. Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de idiota que siempre tenías en el trabajo cuando aún vivías con Rena-san. Además, desde que llegaste aquí, no has dejado de suspirar y perderte en algún lugar de tu mente.” La chica de cabellos cortos cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho y se irguió por completo. “Se supone que esto es algo que debías descubrir por ti misma, pero es obvio que no eres muy diestra en esto. Jurina, estás enamorada de Rena-san.”

El silencio se hizo en aquel lugar y Sae se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho aquello. En el rostro de Jurina no había otra cosa que no fuera angustia. La observó por un momento, entendiendo que en aquella mirada oscura solo había duda, temor y mucho desconcierto. Suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza. Tal vez contrario a lo que la misma Jurina pensaba, su problema más grande no era su madre, sino los sentimientos que estaban naciendo en ella y que no lograba comprender. Sentimientos que eran dirigidos hacia la que fuera su compañera de apartamento y que justo ahora, acababa de descubrir.

“Ve a Nagoya, Jurina. Te prometo ayudarte con Rena-san si así lo deseas, pero primero, debes remediar las cosas con tu madre.”

 

* * *

 

Estaba lloviendo.

Jurina se detuvo en la entrada de la estación viendo la lluvia caer. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionada. Se suponía que no volvería a su ciudad si no era con el pase de entrada para la universidad de Tokio, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

En sus más atrevidos sueños, ella regresaba a la ciudad siendo la mejor de su clase, con el título profesional y con tan buenas credenciales que la compañía de su padre no tendría mejor candidata a contratación. Sabía, no obstante, que aquello no era más que un sueño.

La tarde ya estaba empezando a caer para cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa. La casa que la familia de su padre les había dado se encontraba en un barrio modesto, discreto y seguro. Si eso era debido a que consideraban que debían darle una vida apropiada a alguien de la familia, incluso si no era una hija legitima o si habían intentado comprar el silencio de su madre; era algo que Jurina prefería no pensar demasiado.

Su madre, a pesar de recibir dinero cada mes, se mantenía trabajando en una sala de exhibición para artistas locales. Se negaba a permitir que la gente pensara que se había metido con su padre por el dinero. Cosa que mucho tiempo estuvo en boca de todos. Sobre todo cuando por algún medio, los vecinos se enteraron de la sitación.

Cruzó el pequeño, pero bien cuidado jardín delantero y se detuvo frente a la puerta blanca de madera, en donde aún colgaba el letrero de bienvenida que ella misma había hecho cuando tenía doce años. Algo descolorido por los años, pero el perro pudul marrón aun sostenía alegremente el letrero con letras verdes que decía “welcome”.

No tuvo necesidad de tocar el timbre, puesto que la puerta se abrió de pronto y unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la engulleron. Por unos instantes su cuerpo se tensó, sorprendida ante la repentina sensación. Pronto el abrazo fue roto y Jurina se encontró de frente con su madre, quien revisaba cada parte de su cuerpo tratando de encontrar alguna herida.

La mujer era muy parecida físicamente a ella: cabellos castaños, ojos oscuros, complexión delgada, rostro afilado. Jurina era consciente de que en un futuro el reflejo del espejo le devolvería una visión no muy distante a la apariencia actual de su madre.

“Regresaste.” Volvió a abrazarla. Esta vez de manera más controlada, tomando en cuenta que ambas se encontraban aun en la entrada de la casa.

No fue hasta que Jurina se sentó en la sala que comprendió lo mucho que extrañó su hogar. El olor del aromatizante ambiental favorito de su madre, la sensación del sofá debajo de ella, incluso el sonido acompasado del reloj de pared. Centró su mirada en la televisión apagada. La pantalla negra reflejaba su imagen.  

“¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Te ves un poco más delgada.” Jurina podría reírse ante el tono de su madre. Ambas estaban nerviosas. Asintió suavemente y de inmediato la figura de su madre se perdió camino a la cocina.

Se estrujó las manos antes de levantarse y dirigirse también hacia ese lugar. Lo correcto era ayudarla con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Sin embargo, se encontraron a medio camino, su madre traía una bandeja con algo de curry y arroz. Ambas se miraron en silencio por unos momentos, antes de su madre le sonriera de manera tímida.

Para Jurina durante mucho tiempo no existió algo más que no fuera su madre y ella. Eran un equipo. Había crecido bien, aunque la ausencia de su madre por las tardes debido al trabajo la habían obligado a madurar un poco más rápido que el resto de sus compañeros, estaba agradecida con lo que tenía. Su abuela también era una figura presente, aunque sus visitas no fueran tan seguidas.

Se sentía avergonzada por la manera en que las cosas habían acabado. Había dejado que el rechazo de su padre afectara su relación con la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí para ella.

“L-Lo siento mucho… mamá.” No supo en que momento salieron las palabras, mucho menos en que instante las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Esta no era la manera en que buscaba poder hablar con ella. No deseaba mostrarse como una niña. La bandeja fue puesta sobre la mesa apresuradamente y ella de nuevo fue envuelta en un abrazo.

“Yo también he tenido culpa, de lo contrario no hubieras tomado la decisión de irte.” Sintió las cálidas manos acariciar su cabello.

“¡No!” Negó fuertemente contra el pecho de su madre. Estuvieron abrazadas un momento más, mientras Jurina conseguía calmar las lágrimas y formular una palabra sin que los sollozos se lo impidieran.

Se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas. Varias disculpas más fueron pronunciadas por parte de la menor. No importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, era como si no hubiera forma de expresar por completo su arrepentimiento.

“Quería ser alguien. Deseaba poder ser muy importante, tanto, que él se daría cuenta de lo que dejó ir al negar esta familia,” confesó con la mirada gacha, fija en el mantel.

“Jurina…”

“No. Mamá, debo terminar,” suspiró tratando de organizar sus ideas. “Desprecié lo que me ofrecías. La alternativa de estudiar aquí, incluso de explorar otras opciones. Lo único que me importaba era Tokio, porque sabía que él no había sido admitido. La manzana no cayó muy lejos del árbol, ¿eh?” rió entre dientes. “Te traté de la misma manera en que él te trató. Desestimé lo que tú me estabas dando.”

“No me importaba si era Tokio o Nagoya,” su madre admitió para sorpresa de Jurina. “Lo único que realmente me importaba era que hubieras escogido tu carrera adecuadamente. ¿Economía? Hija, no hay forma de que ahorres más de seis meses.”

“¡Mamá!” Jurina se encontró a sí misma riendo ante aquello.

“Tienes algo importante, pero no es en Economía.” Sin agregar más se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la segunda planta, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, ante la mirada confundida de Jurina.  Sin embargo, regresó rápidamente. Una pequeña caja rosada en sus manos.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó cuando su madre coloco la caja frente suyo. Dentro había varios sobres, algunos con letra infantil, otros con caligrafía más estilizada. Jurina reconoció de inmediato su propia letra.

“Poemas, canciones… creo que en algún momento escribiste un cuento.” La chica abrió los ojos asombrada al descubrir que su madre había guardado cada uno de sus escritos. “Me entristeció profundamente cuando dejaste de escribir, así que la primera vez que mencionaste economía, me prometí que no dejaría que vivieras una vida que no es la tuya.”

Algunos papeles se notaban mas viejos que otros, pero cada uno permanecía en perfecto estado. Jurina se impresionó al abrir y desplegar cada nota para leer las palabras que hacía ya varios años habían salido de su cabeza. Recordaba cada momento en que se sentó en su escritorio y dejó el lápiz moverse solo. Al principio era algo sin sentido, pero después descubrió lo increíble que era poder transmitir emociones en un trozo de papel.

Dentro de esa caja, incluso había una libreta. Recordaba esa libreta. Solía escribir frases o ideas ahí. Su mente era muy activa, incluso podía tener alguna idea a mitad de la escuela, por eso siempre la llevaba consigo. La abrió con solemnidad, como cuando encuentras un viejo y olvidado tesoro. La última página escrita no eran más que palabras sin conexión alguna y varios rayones. No tenía fecha, pero recordaba perfectamente cuando fue la ultima vez que la abrió y trato de escribir en ella: tres días después del encuentro con su padre.

“No puedo ver el futuro.” La mirada de su madre era sincera. Sus ojos castaños la miraban sin juzgar. “No sé si tu padre algún día vendrá a ti o si simplemente continuara con su vida, pero si hay algo que sí sé, es que, si continúas persiguiéndolo, un día despertarás sintiéndote vacía y sin entender como llegaste hasta ahí.”

“No sé qué debo hacer… Yo… te amo, mamá, pero todo el tiempo quería ser vista por mi padre. Incluso después de todo lo ocurrido, una parte de mí aún necesita que él la reconozca. Y me siento furiosa conmigo misma por eso.” Jurina sintió de nuevo las lágrimas amenazando con caer.

“Déjalo ir, Jurina. Libérate de él, permítete ser feliz.” Sintió el agarre en sus manos afianzarse. Observó una vez mas a su madre, preguntándose si es que algún día lograría de verdad dejar ir las cosas.

“Perdóname,” volvió a pedir. “Perdóname por no responder a tus llamadas. No sabía cómo hacerlo luego de reprobar el examen. Deseaba poder decirte que lo había logrado, que estaba en lo correcto, que lo lograría y que… q-que tú estabas equivocada.” Su madre negó con la cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

“Estaba molesta, decepcionada, triste… no sabía qué hacer, pero fue gracias a Rena-san que pude contenerme de agarrar el primer tren a Tokio. Ella me ayudó mucho.” Jurina sabía que su madre era capaz de ver su rostro desmejorado por la mención de aquel nombre. Sin embargo, continuo. “Cuando me dijo que te habías ido de su casa… tuve mucho miedo.”

“Lo siento…”

“Pero,” su madre la interrumpió. “Sae-san se contactó conmigo ayer.” Jurina quedó en silencio, ¿Es que acaso todo mundo gustaba de hacer cosas a su espalda? Entonces recordó el trato con Sae: ella regresaría a Nagoya para hablar con su madre y Sae la ayudaría a arreglar las cosas con Rena.

“No puedo darte una respuesta,” suspiró, llevándose la mano al puente de su nariz, “en mi cabeza solo habían dos objetivos: pedir perdón a ti y a Rena-chan. Yo… yo ya no sé nada.” Se estrujó los ojos con sus manos intentando parar las lágrimas. Ya no deseaba seguir llorando. “S-Solo hay algo que aun quiero hacer. Necesito hablar con Rena-chan. Necesito regresar a Tokio.”

Su madre se levantó de su asiento, bordeó la mesa y la abrazo por la espalda cuando llegó junto a ella. Jurina reaccionó sujetando las manos de su madre sobre su pecho.

“Necesito hablar con Rena-chan…” repitió para poder darse valor. Sintió el abrazo estrecharse y la tranquila respiración de su madre sobre su cabeza.

El curry ya se encontraba frío.


	3. Chapter 3

Matsui Rena siempre había sido una chica tranquila y solitaria. Sus padres habían tenido un éxito moderado en los negocios. Suficiente para darle a ella y su hermano una vida sin presiones financieras, pero al costo de convivir poco con sus progenitores, quienes siempre se encontraban ocupados.

Su hermano era mayor por ocho años. Una diferencia lo suficientemente grande como para provocar que Rena no siempre se sintiera particularmente apegada a él, aunque lo quería y respetaba profundamente.

Había crecido acostumbrada a ser ella la única habitante de su mundo infantil. Se podría decir que, Rena estaba bastante orgullosa de haber sido una hija tranquila, madura para su edad y que nunca dio dolor de cabeza a sus padres o algún otro adulto.

Estando tan habituada a valerse por sí misma, apreciar el silencio, la tranquilidad y amar su rutina sencilla, pero inflexible, podría pensarse que la quietud en la que su apartamento se había envuelto por casi una semana no debería molestarle.

Normalmente a esa hora – las seis de la tarde – ella estaría tomando una taza de té; sentada en su sillón favorito, aquel de tela verde olivo; leyendo algún libro, novela o manga. Mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana, disfrutando de ese instante en donde no tenía que ser nadie más que ella misma.

Cuando Jurina llegó la rutina cambió. Ya no era una apacible tarde leyendo y tomando té. Se volvieron maratones de películas, series de anime e incluso conciertos de algún artista que estuviera de moda y que la menor siguiera con atención. También los desayunos y las cenas se volvieron eventos más animados.

No es que Rena no estuviera feliz con su vida y sus costumbres, era solo que Jurina había entrado como un huracán a su monotonía y modificado todo de una manera en la que ella falló en darse cuenta hasta que la chica ya no se encontraba más compartiendo el hogar.

La ausencia de Jurina le había enseñado, que el verdadero motivo por el cual no tuvo mayor inconveniente en cambiar uno de sus libros favoritos por películas y conciertos, había sido el simple motivo de disfrutar de la compañía de la menor. Una presencia cálida,  explosiva, juguetona y avispada.

Suspiró y guardó el manga que ingenuamente había seleccionado como lectura, en un vano intento de retomar la vieja rutina, pero el silencio la estaba sofocando. No podía concentrarse y aquello le estaba resultando molesto. No tendría porque sentirse tan sola y su departamento tan vacío. Aquello era ridículo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido sin compañía? Por primera vez en su vida, no se entendía a sí misma.

Intentaba reflexionar sobre esta nueva condición. Su mente trabajaba con esmero tratando de hallar la forma de superar aquel sentimiento amargo que se aferraba a su garganta.

Tal vez sería mejor salir del ambiente viciado que parecía minar su hogar y dar una caminata. Despejar la mente siempre era una buena opción. Así que Rena tomó la sombrilla, se colocó una sudadera sencilla y calzó sus tenis. El pronostico del tiempo advertía sobre las altas probabilidades de lluvia.

La brisa fresca y ligeramente húmeda la recibió cuando puso un pie fuera del departamento. Avanzó a paso ligero hacia la esquina, sin embargo, pronto pudo distinguir una figura conocida a unos cuantos metros de ella. Se detuvo, observando a la chica de cabellos cortos que le devolvía la mirada de forma sorprendida. La reconocía del trabajo. Estaba segura de haberla visto en alguna de las tiendas.

“Matsui-san, no esperaba encontrarla aquí.” La chica detuvo sus pasos  conforme se fue acercando a ella.

“Miya…” Rena estaba teniendo un momento complicado recordando el apellido.

“Miyazawa. Miyazawa Sae, trabajo en la sucursal de Shibuya.” Entonces Rena entendió quién era la persona que estaba frente suyo vistiendo ropa casual y sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico.

“Matsui-san, sé que no nos conocemos y que estar aquí puede resultar algo grosero, pero me preguntaba si pudiera darme al menos unos minutos de su tiempo… y bueno, también traje bebidas.” Levantó la bolsa a la altura de su frente mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 

* * *

 

“Entiendo,” Sae se encontraba sentada al lado de Rena en una banca del parque cercano. Sostenía en sus manos la lata de soda vacía y miraba con detenimiento el cielo, mientras terminaba de procesar el relato de la chica.

El silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las copas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento y justo cuando la jefa del almacén pensaba que la conversación no avanzaría más, Rena preguntó con voz tímida: “¿Se encuentra con usted? ¿Está bien?” Sae sonrió ante las preguntas y negó con la cabeza provocando que la otra chica frunciera el ceño en confusión.

“Estuvo conmigo unos días, ahora debe encontrarse en Nagoya resolviendo sus problemas,” Sae dio una rápida mirada de soslayo a su acompañante. Rena concentraba su mirada en sus pies y parecía profundamente arrepentida. Suspiró antes de continuar “no puedo decir si hizo bien o mal. Entiendo su preocupación y ciertamente Jurina necesitaba un empujón para aclarar las cosas con su familia.”

“No fue la forma adecuada. Invadí su privacidad,” Rena observó la lata de soda que tenía en sus manos y suspiró una vez más. Melón-soda. La misma que Jurina solía invitarle cuando comían juntas.

“Es uno de los sabores que Jurina suele comprar.” Dijo de manera casual la chica de cabellos cortos al notar que Rena no dejaba de observar el envase. “Cuando pensé en venir a su casa, de inmediato recordé la imagen de Jurina sosteniendo ese envase.”

“¿Cree que se encuentre bien?” Sae sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

“Rena-san,” se levantó de su lugar en la banca y encaró a la chica de cabellos largos. “Si Jurina regresara justo ahora y pidiera hablar con usted, ¿Qué haría?”

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a Rena.  Los ojos castaños de la chica vagaron rápidamente por el lugar, de las copas de los arboles al bote para la basura, antes de detenerse en la mirada curiosa de Sae.

Durante todo este tiempo, Rena no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Jurina regresara. Su cabeza parecía demasiado enfocada en encontrar de manera exitosa el punto en donde pudo haber hecho algo diferente y evitar aquella separación.  Mil y un escenarios se pasaron por su mente, pero en ninguno de esos la menor regresaba a tocar su puerta.

Para ella, la ofensa había sido grande. Trató de imaginarse en el lugar de Jurina. Con su privacidad invadida y sus asuntos familiares siendo investigados por otras personas. Entendió que, incluso tratando de pensar de manera fría, la situación le hubiera resultado molesta, ofensiva y denigrante.

“¿Rena-san? Sae trató de llamar su atención de nuevo. No sintiéndose alentada por el prolongado silencio. “Si Jurina llegara un día de estos a su casa,para intentar arreglar las cosas, ¿Abriría la puerta?”

 

* * *

 

De Nagoya a Tokio en Shinkansen son aproximadamente una hora con cuarenta minutos y hasta ese día, Jurina nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo subjetivo que era el tiempo. Justo ahora, cada minuto se sentía como una hora. Sobre su regazo descansaba una pequeña caja marrón. Era un presente de parte de su madre hacia Rena.

Sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos la superficie de cartón, mientras en su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez las palabras adecuadas. Quería llegar a Tokio lo más rápido posible y encontrarse con Rena. Deseaba poder hablar de manera clara, deseaba poder transmitir todo el agradecimiento y profundo arrepentimiento que cargaba consigo.

Había sido una mañana parcialmente nublada en su ciudad natal, pero con forme el tren se abrió paso hacia la gran capital, las nubes se fueron volviendo más oscuras y pesadas. Justo lo que faltaba, un clima de locos para acompañar esta cruzada.

Suspiró repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez el discurso que creía era el adecuado. No sabía si Rena aceptaría sus disculpas, no después del modo en que había dejado aquel apartamento.

Su celular emitió un sonido corto. Dirigió su mirada a la pantalla para poder leer el nombre de Sae. Era un mensaje de texto con solo una palabra:  _“Hazlo.”_

Apretó la caja con algo más de fuerza.   _Lo haría._

Esa repentina resolución la mantuvo cuerda durante el resto del viaje y guió sus pasos fuera del vagón cuando Tokio le dio la bienvenida.

Volvió a suspirar cuando la brisa húmeda que anuncia la lluvia le revolvió los cabellos. Justo ahora, todo lo que antes había sido tan importante carecía por completo de significado. El reconocimiento de su padre, el éxito en el examen de admisión, sus metas y su ego; nada tenía valía si no lograba que Rena le sonriera de nuevo.

Porque para ella no existía cosa más digna de ver que aquellos ojos castaños cuando eran alcanzados por el brillo de una sonrisa o escuchar lo limpia que podía sonar su risa, tampoco podía pensar justo ahora en algo que fuera más peculiar que el gesto que Rena hacía cada vez que degustaba alguno de sus platillos favoritos o cuando decidía que ya estaba fastidiada de ser la responsable encargada de recursos humanos del supermercado  y dejaba salir a jugar a aquella tímida niña que Jurina sabía, aun habitaba en ella.

De pronto entendió, que nunca importaría si lograba escalar la cima más alta,  si no podía escuchar la tranquila respiración de Matsui Rena junto a ella o no podía ver más su semblante concentrado cuando se dejaba absorber por alguna tarea. Y entonces fue necesario detuviera su andar, porque fue como recibir un golpe en la boca del estomago. El aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones.

Amaba a Rena.

No era admiración, era simple y llano amor.

La pequeña caja marrón de nuevo volvió a ser estrujada. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de la punta de sus dedos y de pronto su garganta estaba seca.

El rostro socarrón de Sae cruzó por su cabeza. Recordando todas y cada una de las veces que la mayor se burló de ella por tener la cabeza en las nubes.  Como la sonrisa en los labios de su jefa cambiaba cuando la escuchaba hablar de Rena.

Recordó el mensaje de texto en su celular.  _Hazlo._  ¿Hacer qué? Ya no estaba segura de exactamente que era lo que debía de hacer, ¿Ofrecer disculpas? ¿Revelar sus sentimientos? ¿Dejarse llevar por el repentino pánico que subía por su espalda?

Parecía que el único pensamiento coherente que su cerebro lograba emitir con éxito era:  _Soy una idiota._

 

* * *

 

Rena se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Sobre la estufa había calentándose una tetera y frente suyo una revista de moda que compró por puro impulso. Nunca había sentido predilección por aquel tipo de lectura y sinceramente no se detuvo a siguiera leer el titulo de la portada antes de agregarla a su canasta de compras.

Supuso que era un algún tipo de desesperado esfuerzo por mantener su mente ocupada ya que sus usuales mangas y libros habían demostrado cero efectividad. Mientras veía a la modelo en la portada, se preguntó que era exactamente lo que la había motivado a comprarla. La respuesta era simple: la sonrisa de la modelo estaba adornada por un par de hoyuelos. Iguales a los de Jurina.

La repentina sensación de cambio en el ambiente la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. El clima había sido bastante inestable durante el día, pero para cuando faltaba poco para salir del trabajo, el cielo ya se había oscurecido gracias a las grandes y pesadas nubes de tormenta. Incluso llegó a pensar en que no alcanzaría llegar a su apartamento antes de que el agua lo mojara todo. Recordando que no llevó su paraguas al trabajo, se regañó a sí misma, un resfriado era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Miró hacia el techo blanco, mientras el sonido de la televisión prendida en la sala de estar le llegaba de manera ahogada conforme dejaba su mente vagar hacia ningún lado en especial. Era una manía que sin darse cuenta había adoptado estos últimos días. El bullicio de la televisión la hacía sentirse menos sola.

Un rápido destello de luz seguido inmediatamente de un profundo y fuerte rugido la hizo saltar de la silla. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban furiosas el cristal. Acababa de desatarse la tan anunciada tormenta. Pensó en preparar el té e ir a hacerle compañía a la T.V.

Sin embargo el timbre de la puerta principal siendo sonado unas cuantas y apresuradas veces la hicieron detener su tren de pensamiento. Frunció el ceño cuando volvió a escucharlos.

“ _Si Jurina llegara un día de estos a su casa,para intentar arreglar las cosas, ¿Abriría la puerta?”_

La voz de Sae invadió su cabeza y su corazón latió acelerado. No fue consciente del momento en que sus pies se movieron presurosos hacia la puerta o cuando una de sus manos ansiosas sujetó el pomo con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando frente a ella encontró a la chica que había plagado sus pensamientos durante aquellos días.

“¿Jurina?” Su voz fue apenas un suspiro. Su mirada fija en ese par de ojos castaños que lucían nerviosos.

“H-Hey, Rena-chan…” El sonido estridente de otro trueno provocó que Jurina cerrara los ojos y se encogiera ligeramente en su sitio. Solo entonces Rena fue capaz de prestar atención a su entorno.

Soltó el pomo de la puerta que había estado sujetando con fuerza.

“Estas mojada.” Dijo Rena al notar el cabello húmedo y las ropas con tonos más oscuros en los hombros y pecho gracias al agua. Por un instante sintió estar viviendo un deja vu. Tal como aquella tarde en su oficina, Jurina tenía el cabello revuelto, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y la respiración agitada.

“No es nada grave… yo… ¡Para ti!” Jurina se inclinó de pronto en una reverencia y extendió sus manos mostrando una caja marrón de tamaño pequeño, aunque algo maltratada.  Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver hacia el frente cuando Rena no parecía querer tomar el obsequio. Sintió su corazón tirar con fuerza dentro suyo.

Sin embargo, la mayor observaba hacia la caja en confusión, con los labios ligeramente separados y como si su cabeza estuviera a penas entendiendo la imagen que le era ofrecida. Los ojos de Jurina entonces pasaron hacia sus propias manos, las cuales temblaban ligeramente, pero sostenían con fuerza el importante empaque. No pudo evitar sentir los colores subir por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que los bordes ya no eran tan definidos e incluso había abolladuras en la superficie.

Rena tomó al fin la caja, entrando en contacto con las frías manos de Jurina. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla cuando sintió la suave y húmeda piel de la más joven.

“Gracias…”

“Es de parte de mi madre,” Jurina no la dejó terminar lo que sea que aun tuviera que decirle. Rena bajó la mirada, ahora siendo ella la que estrujaba ligeramente el paquete. “Ella quería agradecerte…” se apresuró a decir cuando sintió el cambio en el humor de la mayor “Y yo… y-yo deseo poder hablar contigo.”

“¿Gustas algo de té? Te hará bien algo caliente con este clima y creo que debes de cambiar tus ropas. Los resfriados son comunes en esta época del año y…”

“Estoy bien. Llegué justo en el momento en el que la lluvia comenzó y no tardaste en responder.” A pesar de querer mostrar su mejor sonrisa, Jurina se sentía incomoda. Su cuerpo se sentía tieso, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado como comportarse de manera apropiada o siguiera poder respirar naturalmente.

“Al menos dejame ayudar con tu cabello.” Rena cerró la puerta, evitando que el aire frío de la tormenta se colara dentro. Jurina asintió.

La menor caminó en silencio siguiendo a Rena por la sala de estar hasta llegar la puerta que conectaba con la cocina y aunque solo había estado fuera por una semana, sentía como si hubiera sido mucho más tiempo.

No pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño cuando se percató de pequeños, pero importantes detalles en el lugar. Todo parecía ligeramente desordenado. Los trastes que supuso eran los que Rena había utilizado para desayunar antes de ir al trabajo, aun permanecían a un lado del fregadero – aunque limpios – resultando en una imagen inusual.  Siempre eran escorados cuidadosamente en su sitio antes de salir del apartamento.

Desde su lugar en la entrada de la cocina pudo notar un manga colocado descuidadamente sobre el reposa brazos del sillón verde olivo, abierto de par en par, sus hojas apuntaban hacia el techo. Sin pensarlo, avanzó hacia el lugar, sin dejar de escuchar Rena sacar las tazas para el té de la repisa.  _Palely’s Diary_ pudo leer el nombre en la portada.

“¿Jurina?” Escuchó desde la cocina. Dejó el manga de nuevo sobre el sillón, pero al menos esta vez lo cerró.

Se sentó en el lugar que usualmente solía usar para desayunar. Rena la observó unos instantes antes de sonreír y asentar una taza de té verde cerca de ella.

“Creo que el regalo de mi madre vendría bien junto con el té,” agregó Jurina cortando el contacto visual y concentrándose en su reflejo sobre la superficie del líquido humeante.  “Son yokan, hechos en la tienda favorita de mi mamá. Una pareja mayor la atiende, la señora es muy amable, solía regalarme un dulce extra cuando era pequeña y acompañaba a mi madre a hacer las compras del día.”

Repentinamente sintió un pequeño peso sobre su cabeza y el tacto suave de la tela esponjosa de una toalla. Saltó ligeramente sobre la silla, sorprendida por lo que ocurría. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera unas manos masajeando su cabello contra la tela. Se quedó rígida al sentir los pechos de Rena apoyados contra su espalda.

“¿Q-Que haces?” preguntó perpleja.

“Te pedí que al menos me dejaras ayudar con tu cabello y aceptaste.” Respondió la mayor con tono casual.

“Pero tu té…” Jurina trató de razonar.

“Esta lo suficientemente caliente como para que pueda hacer esto sin temor a que se enfríe,” Rena estaba teniendo un momento difícil tratando que su voz no sonara quebrada ante el nudo que estaba sintiendo en la garganta.

La mayor tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, tratando de concentrarse en la tarea de secar los cabellos de Jurina. Todo dentro suyo era una revolución. Su corazón latía con fuerza, deseaba poder abrazar a la menor y al mismo tiempo la urgencia por soltar un sollozo era abrumante.

_No todo está perdido._

Cuando Sae se despidió de ella con esas palabras aquella tarde en el parque, sintió que la chica estaba siendo demasiado optimista. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien.

“Lo siento, Jurina. Estoy profundamente avergonzada…” Dejó de tallar la cabeza de la menor contra la toalla y permitió que las palabras salieran de sus labios. El sonido de la silla arrastrándose contra el suelo y tener un par de ojos marrones mirándola sorprendidos evitó que continuara hablando.

“N-No, no. Es mi culpa, ¡Yo soy la que debe una disculpa aquí!” El tono en la voz de Jurina demostraba su completa incredulidad ante las palabras escuchadas. “Fui egoísta. Te oculté cosas. Te preocupé, te mentí. Si hubiera sido sincera contigo desde el principio…no me di cuenta que mi actitud estaba lastimando a muchas personas, entre ellas tú.” Rena podía sentir el agarre firme de las manos de Jurina en sus hombros y encontró culpa, arrepentimiento y vergüenza en la mirada de la menor.

“También mentí,” Rena negó con la cabeza “tomé tu celular sin tu permiso, obtuve el número de tu madre y estuve en contacto con ella por semanas. Hablé de tu parte, acordé un encuentro. Tienes derecho a estar molesta.”

“Me ofreciste un hogar, me ayudaste a conseguir trabajo y yo te pagué ocultándote información importante sobre mí. Cuando sentía que las cosas eran demasiado pesadas, hice que mi mal genio te preocupara. Tú no entendías lo que pasaba, solo tratabas de ayudarme.” Jurina sentía el ritmo de su respiración escalar de nuevo. “Y entonces hice contigo lo mismo que hice con mi madre: deseché tu preocupación y cuidado. No te disculpes, ¡No te disculpes por hacer lo correcto!”

Los sentimientos que habían estado encerrados dentro de ellas ya no pudieron ser contenidos. Ambas se desbordaron como un dique dejando pasar las aguas. Mientras las lagrimas fluían sin control, se vieron envueltas en los firmes brazos de la otra.

Ahí estaba Matsui Rena de veinticinco años llorando y sujetando con fuerza a una chica que había conocido apenas seis meses atrás en la puerta de su oficina y sin embargo el sentimiento que llenaba todo su cuerpo era incomprensiblemente intenso. Como si ya no existiera otro lugar para ella que no fueran esos brazos que le devolvían desesperados el gesto.

 

* * *

 

Jurina colocó la taza vacía sobre la mesa luego de tomar los últimos dos sorbos de té restantes. En su paladar aun quedaba un poco del sabor dulzón del yokan. Rena, quien se encontraba sentada junto a ella, cerraba con cuidado la caja para resguardar los dulces restantes. El llanto había parado tiempo atrás y el calor del té les había ayudado a tranquilizarse y pensar con calma.

La menor había hablado sobre todo lo que Rena preguntó, sin dejar un detalle fuera del relato. Habló de su madre; de su padre; de su infancia y adolescencia; habló del constante sentimiento de rechazo que la perseguía; admitió que, incluso llegó a sentirse como alguien inferior que nunca lograría ser digna de notar; relató sus sueños infantiles y como se había autoimpuesto una rígida disciplina, porque pensaba que eso la ayudaría.

Sus miedos, sus esperanzas. Jurina mostró fragmento por fragmento todo lo que fue su vida hasta el momento de encontrarse con ella. También se permitió perderse en los ojos de la mayor, que la miraban expectantes, atentos, comprensivos, empáticos y se dio cuenta que nunca en todos sus años de existencia se había sentido tan desnuda frente a alguien.

En algún punto sus manos y las de Rena se entrelazaron y Jurina se preguntó si aquel era el momento adecuado para cortar distancias y probar un beso de aquellos labios. Sin embargo el miedo la paralizó en su sitio. No deseaba arruinarlo, no sabía si la chica mayor correspondía sus sentimientos y no se sentía con la fuerza para aceptar un rechazo.

La lluvia marcando el ritmo de la conversación. Los truenos se habían detenido tiempo atrás, pero los rayos aun alumbraban de vez en cuando el cielo.

“¿Qué harás ahora?” Preguntó Rena, totalmente ignorante del conflicto interno de su interlocutora. “¿Regresarás a Nagoya?” algo dentro de ella gritaba que no quería saber la respuesta.

“Yo…” no supo que responder. Jurina no quería regresar, deseaba poder continuar en aquel apartamento junto a Rena. Quería seguir envuelta por aquel cálido sentimiento que la hacía sentir en casa.

“Es una pregunta tonta, ¿Cierto? Ahí está tu familia y mientras sigas tus verdaderos sueños todo estará bien.” Y sin embargo, Rena estaba completamente segura que las cosas no estarían bien para sí misma.  

“Mis verdaderos sueños y deseos… yo siempre, siempre sentí placer al escribir. Creo firmemente que la escritura es lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir al ser humano. Aunque nunca pensé seriamente en eso, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Es vergonzoso aceptarlo, pero lo suprimí de mi cabeza y quedó olvidado por completo.”

“En Nagoya poseen una facultad de letras.” Rena sintió un regusto amargo ante su propio comentario.

“También aquí, en Tokio.” Respondió de inmediato Jurina.

“¿Piensas quedarte?” la pregunta salió con premura. La chica mayor no deseaba albergar esperanzas, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara. El silencio se hizo por un momento. Ambas observándose con atención y deseando que aquel instante en que pareciera que el tiempo perdía significado, nunca acabara.

“Rena-chan, ¿Seguiste tus sueños? ¿Por eso estás aquí en Tokio?”Algo en la mirada de Jurina le hacía entender que esta respuesta era importante, pero no estaba segura de como debía responder. Ella era disciplinada y creía en que el trabajo duro siempre mostraba resultados, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar demasiado en sus sueños. Simplemente hizo lo que juzgó adecuado en su momento.

“Siempre actué pensando en la mejor opción. No sé si realmente alguna vez tuve un sueño, sin embargo, mi vida nunca se sintió incompleta.”  _Hasta el momento en que dejaste este lugar_. Se sorprendió al comprender lo que acababa de pensar.

“La mejor opción, me pregunto cual sería la mejor opción para alguien como yo,” Jurina bajo la mirada y rascó su cabeza. De pronto el ambiente en la habitación se sentía extraño, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, porque sintió la mano de Rena sujetándola por la barbilla y la obligó a regresar su mirada hacia ella.

“No creo conocer la respuesta a eso, Jurina. Aunque si deseas probar suerte aquí, no tendría problema en recibirte.” Había algo en la mirada de Rena que la menor no podía descifrar, pero que la llenó de calidez.

Sin embargo, Jurina no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente podría aceptar aquella oferta. Realmente deseaba estar junto a Rena, pero, ella era totalmente consciente de aquel sentimiento que estaba obligando a su corazón a latir a ritmo acelerado, ¿Podía estar con Rena conformándose unicamente con verla desde lejos? ¿Se mantendría interpretando el papel de una amiga?

Jurina supo de inmediato que no podría hacer eso. Era demasiado egoísta como para poder simplemente observarla a la distancia, como un niño que observa los juguetes nuevos desde el aparador de la tienda incapaz de poder tenerlos.  Ella no sería capaz de permanecer de pie frente a aquel aparador sin intentar romper el cristal y tomar lo que deseaba.

Solo que en este caso, el cristal era su amistad y tenía miedo, porque sabía que lo haría una vez que la urgencia por probar los labios de Rena fuera mayor que su sentido común.

“Me gustaría” respondió con sinceridad “pero, temo pueda hacer algo que sea irreparable.”

“Creo que ambas hemos aprendido la lección. No considero que algo así pudiera pasar.” La mayor trató de utilizar su mejor tono conciliador. De pronto el miedo de que Jurina saliera de nuevo por la puerta principal para nunca más volver, regresó con fuerza atenazando su corazón.

Rena no le había mentido a Jurina cuando respondió que siempre había actuado pensando en la mejor opción. Como cualquier otra persona, había tenido dudas y enfrentado algunas pequeñas eventualidades que llegan en la adolescencia, pero de alguna manera, había conseguido guiarse analizando cuidadosamente sus opciones.

También existían cosas que nunca se detuvo a pensar. No encontrando una verdadera importancia en ellas. Mientras sus compañeras de colegio pasaban horas suspirando por el chico más apuesto de la escuela, ella no había logrado encontrarse a sí misma mirando hacia alguno de sus compañeros con demasiado interés.

Así que aquello que estaba sacudiéndola por dentro con una fuerza indescriptible, era algo nuevo y aterrador, pero que sabía tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que justo ahora, no pudiera imaginar alguna opción que no incluyera a Jurina en ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba sintiendo aquello que por mucho tiempo escuchó. Las manos sudorosas, el corazón desbocado, la garganta seca, la respiración agitada y un cambio súbito de emociones vinculados a cualquier acción que Jurina pudiera tomar en las siguientes horas.

Entonces, por fin entendió todo. El vacío en su casa; el silencio sofocante que antes siempre fuera cómodo y amable; su incapacidad para continuar con la rutina y su completa falta de entendimiento hacia sí misma, no era un simple estado de depresión por la aparente perdida de una amistad.

Lo que había estado sintiendo en la ultima semana, era una señal que su subconsciente, la vida o Dios – si es que de verdad existía este último – le estaba mandando para darse cuenta que, la chica sentada frente suyo, era la única persona que podría fijar el ritmo de su corazón de ahora en adelante.

Matsui Rena estaba enamorada de una chica y aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de como eso afectaría su futuro, lo único que realmente le importaba, era encontrar la forma para que Jurina sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Porque de acuerdo a su entendimiento, esa era la mejor opción.

Podría armarse de valor y simplemente decirlo, pero de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco al entender lo que eso podría causar. Si las cosas no iban bien. Si no era correspondida, el lazo que parecía haberse reparado de dañaría para siempre.

“Rena-chan,” la voz de Jurina la sacó de aquel lugar oscuro en el que había caído de pronto luego de haber llegado a lo más alto por unos cuantos segundos. “te extrañé mucho y me encantaría estudiar aquí en Tokio, sería feliz compartiendo contigo tal y como lo hicimos estos meses, pero, ¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez una disculpa no es suficiente?”

Rena pudo sentir la angustia en el tono de Jurina, pero un flash de luz pasó por toda la habitación y la corriente eléctrica se suspendió sumergiéndolas en oscuridad y silencio antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta para la pregunta de la menor.

Jurina sintió un repentino ataque de pánico, no le gustaba la oscuridad. Sin pensarlo tomó con fuerza las manos de Rena a quien no podía ver, pero al menos sentir junto a ella.

“Jurina,” Rena inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante, no muy segura de la distancia que la separaba de esta última, de pronto sentir las manos de la chica sobre las suyas se sentía como lo más natural del mundo y simplemente supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Tomaría lo que fuera que viniera y no se arrepentiría de ello. “Tal vez sea yo la que deba disculparse en un futuro cercano.”

“¿De que hablas, Rena-chan?” Jurina giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia donde escuchó la voz antes de sentir una mano en su mejilla izquierda y el choque brusco con un segundo par de labios.

De pronto Jurina había olvidado como respirar o moverse. Lo único que podía sentir eran aquellos tibios labios pidiéndole permiso para continuar. Cerró los ojos y a tientas logró sujetar la cintura de la chica junto a ella antes de corresponder aquel beso.

“Soy una cobarde,” escuchó a Rena decir luego de que rompiera el beso para poder respirar. “pero este es el único momento en el que podría hacerlo.” Sintió la mano de Rena trazar con delicadeza el trayecto de su sien a sus labios.

“No te disculpes por hacer lo correcto.” Entonces fue ella quien rompió la casi inexistente distancia entre ellas. “Por favor, no te disculpes por hacerme feliz.” Esta vez el beso fue más pausado.

Rena sujetó con fuerza la tela húmeda de la camisa de Jurina, mientras sentía como toda la angustia que amenazaba con aplastarla se desvanecía conforme los labios de la menor se acoplaban a los suyos. Ahora los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse eran otros: alegría, entusiasmo y un alivio tan grande que empezaba a sentir una incontrolable urgencia por llorar.

Jurina interrumpió el beso para poder hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Rena. Sentía los latidos de su corazón detrás de sus oídos y estaba segura que su agarre en la mayor era igual de fuerte y desesperado que el que sentía por parte de ella. Podía sentir una gran sonrisa tirar de sus labios y estaba teniendo un tiempo complicado intentando asimilar que aquello estaba ocurriendo.

“Quédate, por favor…” la voz de Rena era apenas un suspiro, pero de un tono gentil.

“No hay otro lugar en donde desee estar que no sea a tu lado,” respondió sintiendo su voz cortarse. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquella ola de calidez que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Y así, en la oscuridad total, con una tormenta menguando sobre la ciudad, ambas descubrieron que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

 

* * *

 

_(Un año después)_

Rena se dirigió a la cocina donde podía escuchar el sonido de las sartenes siendo utilizadas, también pudo sentir el olor a café recién hecho y aparentemente también tendrían panques.

“¿Jurina?” Preguntó al ver a su novia de pie frente a la estufa con la misma ropa con la que había llegado de la escuela el día anterior: camisa a cuadros azul encima de una ligera blusa negra y pantalones ajustados de mezclilla “Dime que al menos dormiste unas horas.”

“Podré dormir hoy al regresar de clases. En unas horas tengo la entrega del proyecto bimestral y necesitaba estar segura que todo estaba en orden.” Respondió la aludida mientras freía los huevos. “También hay jugo de melón.”

“Permíteme terminar con eso,” Rena se ofreció rápidamente a suplir a Jurina en la cocina.

“No,” fue la respuesta de la menor. “Ya tienes puesto tu traje y podría mancharse.”

“Para eso existen los mandiles y tú llevas más de 24 horas sin dormir. Es peligroso que estés manejando cuchillos y fuego.” Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

“No llevo más de 24 horas sin dormir y ya he terminado, ¿Porque no te sientas a desayunar?” Jurina sonrió alegre ante la mirada de reproche de Rena.

Su novia era demasiado sobreprotectora algunas veces y  aunque entendía que Rena no deseaba encontrarla  dormida de nuevo en la entrada del apartamento; no podía evitar desvelarse por el periodo de entrega de proyectos. Se encontraba estudiando ya el primer año en la facultad de letras de la universidad de Tokio y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder terminar el periodo con buenas calificaciones, aunque no fuera la mejor estudiante de su generación.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y dirigió una rápida mirada a Rena antes de sonreír y contestar.

“¿Mamá? Buenos días a ti también,” su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más mientras se sentaba y observaba a su novia comenzar a comer. “Claro, en cuanto empiece el periodo vacacional iremos. Rena-chan esta ansiosa por aprender tu receta de pasta a la boloñesa.” Ante la mención de su nombre, Rena levantó la mirada y asintió con energía. “También te quiero. Ten un buen día.”

Jurina suspiró con gusto antes de proceder a desayunar, sin embargo el silencio del otro lado de la mesa la obligó a dirigir su mirada hacia su pareja. Levantó una ceja al encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Rena.

“¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó con cautela. Nunca sabiendo que esperar cuando su novia tenía aquella mirada.

“Solo me preguntaba la razón por la que los panques tienen cierto sabor salado.”

“¿Eh?” cortó un pedazo de su ración y se lo llevó a la boca. “¿Pero que…? Esto no puede ser posible.” Se apresuró a revisar los ingredientes solo para darse cuenta de su error al confundir la azúcar con algo un poco más salado y blanco. “Dios… esto es una broma.”

“No, eso es lo que pasa cuando no duermes bien.” Rena se levantó y se acercó a Jurina para poder darle un corto beso en los labios. “Me debes una comida, no me molestaría para nada si fuera en el restaurante coreano cerca de tu escuela.” Rió de manera juguetona antes de recoger sus platos y llevarlos hacia el fregadero.

“¿Cena coreana?” la menor bufó ante el prospecto de comida picante.

“Cena coreana.” Repitió mientas empezaba a lavar los platos.

“¿No llegarás tarde si no sales justo ahora?” Jurina miró el reloj algo sorprendida por la hora.

“No, estoy a tiempo.”

“Ah… entonces,” Jurina se levantó rápidamente para colocarse detrás de la mayor y abrazarla por la cintura. “¿Crees tener algo mas de tiempo?” comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello.

“No.” Rena le dio un golpecito en la frente. “Anda a darte un baño mientras termino de lavar los platos.”

“¿Tengo esperanzas en la noche?” Jurina insistió mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Rena.

“Muchas,” la mayor se volteó rápidamente para  darle un beso profundo en los labios. “Pero ahora, tienes que prepararte para la escuela.”

“¿No quieres acompañarme al baño?” no pudo evitar preguntar de manera coqueta, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una advertencia silenciosa en la mirada de Rena. “De acuerdo, pero solo quiero que sepas que dejaré la puerta abierta.” le guiñó un ojo mientras se terminaba el jugo de melón.

“Lo sé, lo se. Siempre la dejas abierta.” Rena rió un poco “Ahora anda a bañarte antes de que sea tarde.”

 _Puertas_ , pensó Rena.  _Con nosotras siempre fue cuestión de puertas._


End file.
